tower_defense_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Outlaw
|basecost = $2,000 |basesellingprice = $666 |type = Ranged |placement = Cliff |basedamage = 10 |damagetype = Single |basefirerate = 2 |baserange = 20 studs }} Description The Outlaw is a long-range tower that can be placed on cliffs. It costs to buy from the store. It wields a laser rifle, wears telescopic glasses, and has a grey torso & brown pants. Its appearance is meant to resemble that of a space outlaw. It deals high damage but lacks in firerate. It has a huge radius to make up for this, though. The Outlaw is also the most expensive tower to get to maximum level. This is considered a mid to late game tower for harder difficulties due to its high unlock cost and high upgrade cost. This tower has a placement limit of 10. Pros/Cons *'Pros:' **Very high damage. **Very high range. **Hidden detection at base level. *'Cons:' **Quite expensive for its DPS. **Placement limit of 10. **Low fire rate at higher levels. Upgrades Stats Table Skins Strategy * The Outlaw has hidden detection at Level 0. * Outlaws are cliff towers, so the amount of Outlaws you can place will heavily vary on the map. ** Maps such as Autumn Falling and Fungi forest have incredible amounts of cliff space, while maps like Dead Ahead have only space for 4''' Outlaws. * There is a limit of 10 outlaws per player. * '''Outlaw, being a cliff tower, is immune to most forms of stun. ** However, the Tank can stun Outlaws with its Rock Throw if the Outlaw is placed on a low cliff area. * It is wise to keep Outlaws to Level 2 until you can afford to upgrade one straight to level 4, as level 3 does not have much of a DPS increase. Trivia * Before the Mega Update, the store erroneously showed its old 4 base damage for the Outlaw, whereas in reality it is 10. * The gun from the last Outlaw upgrade is from another game, R2DA. It is known as the FATAL6 . * The Outlaw's Level 4 cape is loosely based off of Star Lord from Guardians of the Galaxy. Update History *(29/06/2019) **'Outlaw' added. *(10/07/2019) **'Outlaw' cost changed from $1,250 to $2,000. **Level 0 now deals 10 damage, up from 4. **Level 3 now only changes fire-rate to 4, down from 6. **Level 5 now increases fire-rate to 3. **'Outlaw' also no longer suffers a damage penalty and does 120 damage when maxed. *(04/08/2019) **Level 2 damage changed from +5 to +15. *(13/10/19) Mega Update **'Outlaw' buffed. **Level 2 Cost changed from $1,500 to $2,500. **Level 2 Damage changed from +15 to +30. **Level 3 Cost changed from $7,500 to $8,500. **Level 3 Damage changed from +40 to +80. **Level 4 Cost changed from $10,000 to $10,500. **Level 4 Damage changed from +35 to +100. **Level 4 Impact Removed. **Level 5 Damage changed from +25 to +65. **Skin support added. **Railgunner Premium Skin added. *(24/12/19) Christmas Update **Added placement limit (10). *(01/01/20) **Base range up from 15 to 20. **Level 1 range upgrade up from +3 to +5. **Level 3 range upgrade up from +2 to +5. Category:Towers Category:Cliff